True Feelings
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: In one of my latest fanfictions, Nightmare from the Past, Sam tries to get together with a girl named Danielle. This fanfiction shows Sam telling Clover how she knew that Danielle was her one and only soulmate. (Sam x OC)


True Feelings

Sam Simpson was laying on her half-circle pink couch, looking at pictures on her phone. The pictures on her phone were of a new girl in her creative writing class, Danielle Young. Ever since their trip to the movies, the two of them had become a couple, and Sam was able to start talking to her normally rather than stammer and mumble out of nervousness. Sam was sighing with hearts in her eyes looking at all the pictures she had taken of Danielle.

"Wow…never pegged you for the stalker type," Clover smirked, coming up from behind Sam, hugging her from behind. Sam jumped up, lightly bumping into Clover's nose with the back of her head.

"I took these with her consent!" Sam yelled, on her knees while still on the couch, recovering from the sudden shock. Clover laughed while holding her nose, patting a pouting Sam on the shoulder.

"Oh relax Sammy, I'm just happy to see you head over heels with someone. This is the first person that you fell in love with since you came out of the closet," Clover said, causing Sam to calm down and nod her head.

"I thought it would take me a lot longer, but all it took was a week-long project to help me find my soul mate," Sam reminisced, sighing in happiness remembering the first time she saw Danielle's brown locks, light brown skin, green eyes, and cute smile.

"You know, I've been wondering how you fell so hard for Danielle? You used to tell me all the time that love at first sight doesn't exist," Clover asked, sighing at all the times Sam lectured her on falling 'too hard' for a guy and 'moving too fast' with her future plans with them.

"Well, …it's a bit stupid…" Sam started, squirming in her chair with her face doing an accurate impression of her red hair, but Clover responded with a hand on her shoulder.

"It can't be that bad, plus this is something historic that I actually care about, so spill!" Clover exclaimed, poking Sam on the cheek.

"Alright, so Danielle was just introduced to our class, and when I saw her, my heart started beating fast, my face flushed, and I couldn't say anything," Sam explained. "And it got worse when Danielle decided to sit next to me," Sam laughed, blushing at the memory of her shaking getting worse when Danielle sat at the desk next to her. Clover nodded with a smile on her face, enticing Sam to continue.

"We were partnered up for a project in our Creative Writing class where we had to write a novella in a week. I was…not the best partner because I was so nervous, so I couldn't talk to her, only communicating with her via nods and head shakes. I thought she would get annoyed with me and go and get a new partner," Sam continued before Clover rolled off the couch with her hands on her stomach laughing. Sam glared at Clover before kicking her in the back a couple of times.

"OW! Calm down Sammy," Clover yelled, rubbing the part of her back where Sam kicked them.

"You were literally laughing at me!" Sam defended, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Clover rolled her eyes before she started ruffling Sam's hair, still laughing.

"Come on Sam, you have to admit that that's pretty funny," Clover responded, not effecting Sam, as she still looked cross and still had her hands crossed as well. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry for laughing. Please continue with your story," Clover said after taking a few breaths to stop her laughing.

"Fine then, just keep your laughter to yourself," Sam responded before taking a deep breath and getting back on track. "But as we kept doing the project, she stayed by me the whole time. Danielle worked with me, she tried to make me feel less nervous and made me feel better about the project. I'm not good at the arts like you are Clover, so I was worried I was going to mess up the project along with everything else. But, the way Danielle stood by my side no matter what, it…really won over my heart rather than just my teenage love. I've always wanted someone who would help me and stand by me, and Danielle just seemed like that person. I love her, I'm crazy about her, and I want to…be with her," Sam finished, breathing in and out with the blush now completely covering her face. Clover looked at Sam with her jaw wide open, as wide open as her eyes. Sam looked down, thinking that Clover was going to laugh at her. But instead, Clover gave Sam a hug.

"Awwww, Sammy! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! I'm totally shipping you and Danielle now!" Clover announced, much to Sam's embarrassment. "Don't worry, I have plenty of plans that will guarantee you Danielle in your bed by the end of the year!" Clover continued, producing a pink binder full of multi-colored papers from her backpack.

"That…really isn't necessary…" Sam stammered, lightly waving her hands in front of her face, but Clover was too deep in her binder to notice.

"Oh what about this one!? I can lock you two in a closet for a little with some romantic music. It's a bit of an oldie, but a classic," Clover explained, pointing to a green paper in the binder. Sam sighed before flopping back down on the couch.

"This is going to be a long day," Sam mumbled to herself. Despite her annoyance, she couldn't help but smile at Clover's happiness for her.

"Or, or, how about I set up one of those haunted trails so that you can be the knight in shining armor for Danielle," Clover continued, pointing to a purple piece of paper in her binder. Sam rolled her eyes but didn't stop Clover from reading.

"That doesn't mean her ideas are any good though," Sam mumbled again, picking up her phone to continue looking at the pictures of her and Danielle while Clover continued rattling off plans from her binder, not paying attention to Sam not paying attention to her.


End file.
